


Tag you're it

by McMuffinMilex



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Berate me if you must, Blood and Injury, I actually spent time guys, It's about to get emotionally wrecked, Josh is awful, Kidnapping, M/M, Mattlex - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Miles talks to himself, Sias era everyone, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats, Threats of Violence, but isnt he always, ill add more as i go - Freeform, im back, milex - Freeform, no one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMuffinMilex/pseuds/McMuffinMilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Kane never deemed himself an individual without reason, he just couldn't help when sudden urges overtook him.</p>
<p>When he finally finds what he's looking for, at what price will it yield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag you're it

**Author's Note:**

> So i deleted me last AU fic of this nature because I hated it. Spending two general days of my time writing I hope this is worth it. Please enjoy! 
> 
> My tumblr is   
> the-age-of-the-shadow-monkeys
> 
>  
> 
> Leave feedback it's always taken into account.

Miles let out another excited breath,holding the camera with practiced stillness he snapped another picture. A crooked smile spreads across his lips as he allowed the camera to have ample time to develop. While it did so, Miles couldn't help but look over at the small collection of photos that had accumulated on the passenger seat. All of the same man throughout the last couple hours, at work, at his usual reading spot, at the café across the street that he fancied so much and even the library that Miles had watched the man check out more books than he could carry. The fall air having hints of warmth from the recent summer.

It was highly evident that Miles Kane had a fixation with the man who worked at the local record store. For the past four years Miles had done nothing but place endless time into the beautiful man, his soon to be lover, Alex Turner. Miles was captivated by the pleasant atmosphere and allure Alex naturally possessed. Probably the reason Miles became infatuated with him to begin with. Slender frame, high cheekbones, prominent nose almost too big but still rather cute, with short fluffy locks of hair like milk chocolate and large, dark doe brown eyes. 

A true gem that Miles had craved for his collection in order for his life to be complete. Miles tried dating copious amounts of times but found the past experiences rather mundane, nothing he could keep long because they were only interested in his money but never his love. So, heartbroken he found Alex and had been hooked since. Of course the beautiful boy had been oblivious to Miles and probably never realized he was being stalked. In Miles’ opinion he believed that their love was true love and nothing on earth or hell could stop that, he was extremely confident in that.

The camera finally produced its product, it was rather old but did it's job everytime. As the picture came into light it was exactly what Miles wanted. The shot was of Alex sitting outside the café he loved so much, Venice, holding hands across the table with that pestering boyfriend of his, Matthew Helders. Both laughing happily at a joke that Matt had made, Alex's smile bright and shining like the sun. It made Miles’ heart flutter warmly, while also making him feel a touch of jealousy hidden deep. 

Miles took the camera strap off of his neck and set it amongst the photos on the leather passenger seat, his frown evident. He decided long ago that Matt was an obstacle, an obstacle that needed to be moved in order for Miles to claim his special pet. Placing his long fingers on the leather bound steering wheel, gripping it tightly in anger and jealousy that wouldn't subside as the couple exchange and casual kiss. He watched as Matt tucked a short lock behind Alex's ear, causing Alex to smile sweetly and blush.

Huffing out a breath of agitation, Miles decided that he had collected enough pictures for today. If he stayed around any longer he was bound to face more anger and heartbreak, fixing his bangs with his ring finger and making sure he looked put together. He sneered and glared at the couple exchanging a goodbye kiss and began to make their departure from one another. With that Miles turned the key in the ignition system with more force than needed and pulled out of the parking lot swiftly, gravel crunching underneath the black Bentley’s wheels.

Pausing at the dulled red light, Miles came to the conclusion that it was time that he finally set his plan into motion, relaxing slightly in his seat, anger ebbing away gradually. Instead, his frown was replaced with a malicious smile, soon he would finally obtain his pet and his true love. As he stepped lightly on the gas pedal, he began to think over exactly what he was going to do. Miles was going to make sure Alex was going to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry mother.
> 
> Berate me.


End file.
